


Superfamily is family

by Sakuya_Serenity_Kira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), steve is great father, superdads
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/pseuds/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira
Summary: only german sorry ><Peter Rogers wächst als Neffe von Steve auf, nachdem seine Mutter bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen ist. Steve versucht, mit einem Teenager zurechtzukommen, seine geheime Identität als Captain America aus dem Alltag herauszuhalten und auch noch sein Privatleben zu jonglieren. Als ihm dann auch noch ein mehr als attraktiver Firmenchef vor die Nase kommt, bringt das eine Welle von lustigen Momenten in Gang, die ihnen allen dreien ein paar unterhaltsame Wendepunkte einbringen.





	Superfamily is family

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen bei meinem kleinen one-short :)  
Ich hoffe, es gibt hier auch ein paar deutsche Leser *winkt doch mal*, weil mein Englisch leider so grottig ist, dass ich das niemandem zumuten möchte.  
Die Idee entstand ziemlich spontan und ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen. Die Story lehnt nur bedingt ans MCU an und interpretiert die Avengers etwas neu.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich über Feedback freuen!  
Nehmt die FF beim Lesen einfach nicht zu ernst, dann gibts hoffentlich viel zu schmunzeln <3 <3

Superfamily is family 

„PETER! Räum endlich dein Zeug auf!“  
Steve Rogers Stimme hallte laut durch den Flur und in das obere Stockwerk, doch Peter dachte nicht im Geringsten daran, zu reagieren. Sollte er sich da unten doch schwarz ärgern! Er verstand doch ohnehin nicht, wofür Peter all den „Schrott“, wie sein Onkel sein Sammelsurium aus alten Computern, Spielekonsolen, Platinen und DVD-Playern nannte, brauchte. Und er würde es auch niemals verstehen. Er hatte immer öfter das Gefühl, dass sie in zwei verschiedenen Welten lebten.  
Er liebte Onkel Steve. Seit seine Mutter vor knapp 6 Jahren gestorben war, war er alles, was es noch an Familie gab und bis vor wenigen Monaten konnte er sich keinen besseren Onkel vorstellen als Steve.  
Doch heute stritten sie mehr denn je. Über jede Kleinigkeit schien der Erwachsene sich aufzuregen und egal, was Peter tat, es war immer falsch. Also könnte er doch genauso gut gar nichts tun. Und genau das hatte er auch vor, als er im Schneidersitz mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett sitzen blieb.

Was war nur aus der guten alten Zeit geworden?  
Steve seufzte entnervt, als er zurück in die Küche ging und sich einen Tee aufsetzte. Dieser Junge brachte ihn zur Verzweiflung! Dabei war er ein gutes Kind. Sie hatten nie Probleme gehabt. Auch wenn es nach der Beerdigung schwierig gewesen war. Auch wenn der Schulwechsel und der Umzug beiden einiges abverlangt hatten. Peter war kaum neun Jahre alt gewesen als Mary verunglückte und nun steckte er mitten in der Pubertät. Doch an sich hatten sie bis vor Kurzem absolut keine Probleme gehabt.  
Steve seufzte erneut, als sein Blick auf die Uhr an der Küchenwand fiel.  
„Du kommst zu spät zur Schule, Peter, komm runter…!“, rief er, bei weitem nicht mehr so sauer wie vorhin noch und mit einem wehmütigen Blick auf den Frühstückstisch. War es wirklich schon so lange her, dass sie gemeinsam gegessen hatten, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten?

Peter kam missmutig die Stufen herunter, nickte seinem Onkel mit schlechtem Gewissen beim Anblick des Frühstücks zu und wandte sich grummelnd zur Garderobe, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Er ließ sich von Steve seine Dose mit den Pausenbroten in den Rucksack stopfen und murrte nur lautlos, als er ihm durch die Haare strich.  
„Tut mir leid. Hab nen schönen Schultag, okay?“, hörte er ihn noch, als er schon die Tür geöffnet hatte und sich halbherzig herumdrehte und ihn ansah.  
„Danke Onkel Steve. Du auch in der Arbeit, ja?“  
Und damit war er weg.

Peter verbrachte den Schulweg damit, auf seinen Onkel sauer zu sein, bis er Ned in der U-Bahn traf und der ihn mit den neuesten Tratsch-Geschichten ablenkte.  
„Wir kriegen zur Berufsvorstellungs-Woche jede Menge cooler Leute in die Schule! Das wird voll stark! Ach so, sogar Tony Stark soll dabei sein, hab ich gehört! Stell dir das mal vor!“  
„Tony Stark?? Ist das dein Ernst? Wirklich DER Tony Stark?!“  
Tony Stark war Leiter des größten und weltweit erfolgreichsten Forschungskonzerns Stark Industries überhaupt. Wie lange träumte Peter davon, einem Menschen wie ihm zu begegnen!  
Nicht einmal Thor oder Hulk konnte ihm das Wasser reichen! Und dabei fand er den Halbgott schon ziemlich cool. Der beste von allen war natürlich Ironman! Superhelden waren wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes. Ned träumte auch davon, ein Held zu sein. Peter dagegen interessierte sich vielmehr für die 10 Etagen Forschung und Entwicklung, die der Stark-Tower im Herzen New Yorks zu bieten hatte. Und mit ein wenig Glück, würde er den Gründer und Inhaber sogar persönlich treffen! Es klang fast so, als könnte es doch noch eine gute Woche werden.

„So, das soll aber nun reichen. Ihr wisst, ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und kann meine Zeit leider nicht nur mit euch verbringen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass ihr es alle zu etwas ganz Großem bringen werdet. Vergesst niemals – ihr seid die Zukunft!“  
Lauter Applaus erfüllte die Halle. Peter war geplättet.  
Tony Stark hielt zum Abschluss der Woche vor der ganzen Jahrgangsstufe eine Rede und obwohl er ihm während der letzten Tage immer nur flüchtig begegnet war, fand er ihn nun noch besser als vorher. Bei seinen letzten Worten glaubte Peter, er hätte ihn fixiert, ihn genau angesehen, doch das konnte kaum sein. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet ihn ansehen? Er blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, als seine Mitschüler bereits aufstanden und sich aus der Aula verkrümelten, nachdem Tony die Bühne verlassen hatte. Ned stand erwartend neben ihm und quasselte schon wieder auf ihn ein, doch er hörte noch immer die Worte des Firmeninhabers in seinem Kopf nachhallen. Bis Ned ihn an der Schulter rüttelte und einen ganz aufgeregten Eindruck machte. Irritiert hob Peter den Kopf und riss ungläubig die Augen auf, als eben jeder Firmeninhaber zielstrebig auf die beiden zukam. Panisch sah Peter sich um. Außer ihnen war fast niemand mehr im Raum. Der Ältere trug einen schlichten Anzug in dunkelblau und setzte grade seine markante Sonnenbrille auf, als er ihn mit Blicken zu durchbohren schien.  
„Hey, Junge. Rogers, richtig?“  
Eilig stand er auf und nickte ihm nervös zu.  
Ned neben ihm fing beinahe an zu hyperventilieren.  
„J-Ja, Mister Stark, Sir?“, stotterte er und verkrampfte sich. Was wollte Tony Stark von IHM?  
„Ganz ruhig, Mister Stark war mein Vater. Hi, ich bin Tony“, er hielt ihm die Hand entgegen und lächelte ihn ermutigend an. Fassungslos erwiderte der Teenager den Blick, gab sich einen Ruck und griff endlich nach der Hand um die Geste zu erwidern.  
Tony Stark schüttelte ihm die Hand.  
Wow.  
Das würde Steve ihm niemals glauben. Okay, Steve würde nicht einmal wissen, wer Tony Stark war. Also würde er ihm wohl doch glauben. Warum dachte er jetzt an seinen Onkel?? Peter bemühte sich, die Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben um Mister Starks – Tonys – Worten aufmerksam folgen zu können.  
„Sag mal, du hast doch vorhin verstanden, wovon ich gesprochen habe, oder? Im Gegensatz zu deinen Mitschülern sahst du weder gelangweilt noch verwirrt aus. Und deine Lehrer sagen, du seist ein kleines Genie. Stimmt das?“  
„E-ein Genie…? Ehm, nein Sir, ich bin doch-….“  
„Und wie er das ist! Er ist der schlaueste Junge, den ich kenne! Und er experimentiert und baut alles selbst!“, schaltete sich Ned ungefragt ein.  
Peter hätte ihm am liebsten den Mund zugehalten!  
„Was redest du denn da??“, flüsterte er ihm laut zu und wechselte panische Blicke mit dem Älteren.  
„Du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen, meine Frage war rein rhetorisch. Ich erkenne einen intelligenten Jungen auf 300 Meter Entfernung. Und du, Rogers“, er tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust, „Du bist ein sehr intelligenter Junge. Komm, gehen wir ein Stück.“

„Wo bleibt er nur? Er ist viel zu spät dran! Und an sein Handy geht er natürlich auch nicht!“  
Steve schritt sauer und voller Sorge im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und seit Peter am Morgen zur Schule gegangen war, hatte er weder etwas von ihm gesehen noch gehört. Wofür hatte er ihm diesen neuen Technik-Schnick-Schnack gekauft, den er unbedingt hatte haben wollen, wenn er ihn dann doch nicht erreichen konnte?  
Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und übers Gesicht, als ihn ein Geräusch innehalten ließ. War das ein Auto?  
Der Blonde beeilte sich, an die Haustür zu kommen, riss sie auf und sah, wie Peter eben aus einem Wagen mit getönten Scheiben stieg. Er braucht sich nicht mit Autos auszukennen um zu sehen, dass es eine teure Limousine war. Einen Augenblick stockte er, verschränkte jedoch beinahe sofort die Arme, als der Teenager sich Freude strahlend zu ihm herumdrehte und auf ihn zu gerannt kam.  
„Onkel Steve!!!“ Er umarmte ihn und drückte sich fest an Steves breite Brust. Vor Erstaunen ließ dieser die Arme sinken und erwiderte kurz die liebevolle Geste.  
Wie lange war es her, dass Peter ihn freiwillig umarmt hatte?  
„Ich bin spät dran, es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte einen wundervollen Nachmittag!! Ich geh schnell nach oben und räum meine Sachen weg. Bis gleich!“  
Und mit einem weiteren verwirrten Blick war der Junge schon aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.  
Etwas überrumpelt blieb Steve in der Eingangstüre stehen.  
„Sie haben einen wundervollen Sohn, wissen Sie das eigentlich?“  
Der Blonde schrak zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sich ihm jemand genähert hatte. Vor ihm stand ein sehr schick gekleideter Mann seines Alters (grob geschätzt) in einem nachtblauen Anzug und einer Sonnenbrille, die bei der bereits einbrechenden Nacht etwas fehl am Platz wirkte. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten Steves Blick und machten es ihm kurz unmöglich, irgendwo anders hinzusehen. Erst, als der Brünette seinen Blick schweifen ließ und ihn musterte, konnte der Blonde eilig schlucken und reagieren.  
„Danke, dass Sie ihn nach Hause gebracht haben, Mister....?“  
„Stark, Tony Stark. Peter erwähnte schon, dass Sie mich wahrscheinlich nicht kennen würden.“  
„Steve Rogers“, stellte er sich knapp vor, „Sollte ich denn?“  
„Wer weiß? Aber ich würde gern mit Ihnen über Peter sprechen, falls Sie etwas Zeit für mich haben.“  
Verwirrt nickte Steve dem Fremden zu und lud ihn mit einer knappen Geste ins Haus ein. 

„Du hast trotzdem einen tollen Sohn!“, wiederholte Tony knapp zwei Stunden später und nippte an seinem inzwischen viertem Glas Rotwein. Peter war längst in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Die beiden Männer saßen im Wohnzimmer und redeten seither über Peter und alles Mögliche.  
„Er ist ja gar nicht mein Sohn, weißt du?“, sinnierte der Blonde, „Und manchmal ist es echt schwer, sich in ihn reinzuversetzen. Grade, wenn er so stur ist... Wenn ich nur wüsste, von wem er das hat?“  
„Er ist nicht dein Sohn?“, fragte der Brünette interessiert.  
„Leider nein. Er ist mein Neffe. Seine Mutter starb vor inzwischen fast 6 Jahren. Seitdem kümmere ich mich um ihn. Sie war meine Schwester.“  
„Das tut mir leid. Für euch beide. Aber ihr seid eine gute Familie. Ganz bestimmt. Er hat heute viel von dir gesprochen.“  
Steves Kopf schnellte herum.  
„Er hat…?“  
Seine Wangen wurden warm. Langsam wurde ihm schwindelig. Alkohol machte ihm sonst nichts aus, seitdem er kein normaler Mensch mehr war, war er nicht mehr betrunken gewesen. Heute allerdings fühlte er sich sehr gut angeheitert. Konnte das an Tony liegen?  
Er war charmant, sah sehr gut aus, war wortgewandt, intelligent, unterhaltsam, lustig, vielleicht ein bisschen eingebildet, aber hey, wenn man einen der größten Konzerne der Welt leitete, durfte man sich das wohl erlauben. Tony lehnte sich zu ihm, sah ihm tief in die Augen und nickte ihm bekräftigend zu.  
„Er weiß, was er an dir hat. Und ich bin sicher, du weißt das auch.“  
Der markante Geruch, der von Tonys Aftershave ausging, stieg Steve in die Nase, vernebelte seine Sinne noch ein wenig mehr und der Schwindel nahm zu.  
Es fühlte sich für ihn fast an wie ein Traum, in dem er grade drauf und dran war, einen freien Abend zu genießen. Ein Abend ohne Notfälle, ohne Furys nervige Anrufe, ohne Bedenken, ob Peter mitbekommen würde, was er die ganze Nacht trieb. Ein Abend ohne die Avengers. Der Abend eines ganz normalen Anfang-Dreißiger-Typs, der in angenehmer Gesellschaft in seinem Wohnzimmer Wein trank.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das“, beeilte er sich zu antworten und schnappte – hoffentlich – unauffällig nach Luft. Selten war ihm ein Mann begegnet, den er vom ersten Moment an derart attraktiv, derart... anziehend fand, dass er bereits kurz nach der ersten Begegnung auf seine Gedanken achten musste, die gerade auf sehr, sehr schlüpfrige Abwege gerieten. Er fragte sich, wie sich Tonys Haar unter seinen Fingern anfühlen würde, wenn er stöhnend unter ihm läge. Wie seine Stimme wohl klingen mochte, wenn Steve sich fest an ihm rieb und schließlich hart in ihn eindrang? Wie seine Lippen wohl schmecken würden, würde er ihm das Weinglas aus der Hand nehmen, ihn nach hinten in die Sofakissen drücken und küssen?  
„Reiß dich zusammen!“, schalt er sich in Gedanken., „Du weißt weder, ob er Single ist, noch ob er überhaupt etwas mit Typen anfangen würde! Nicht jeder in diesem Universum ist schwul! Und die besten Typen sind das erfahrungsgemäß nie!“  
Der Gedanke sickerte ernüchternd durch seinen Körper. Wie oft war es ihm in den letzten Jahren passiert, dass ausgerechnet der Mann, den er attraktiv fand, verheiratet war und locker selbst schon 3 Kinder hatte…  
„Deine Schwester war aber deutlich älter als du, kann das sein? Oder hast du dich nur so gut gehalten?“, grinste ihn das Genie frech an und holte Steve damit aus seinen turbulenten Gedanken zurück.  
„Mary war 10 Jahre älter als ich“, erwiderte er und lehnte sich unbewusst ein Stück weg, um tief durchzuatmen, „Ich bin der Jüngste bei uns…“  
„Verstehe“, nickte sein Gegenüber und rückte unauffällig wieder etwas näher an ihn heran.  
Tony griff nach der Weinflasche auf dem Tisch und füllte Steves fast leeres Glas nach.  
„Du hast ja nichts mehr, das geht aber nicht!“ 

Drei weitere Weingläser später dachte Steve nicht mehr darüber nach, ob Tony eine Freundin oder gar eine Ehefrau hatte. Er wunderte sich nicht mehr, warum der selbstgenannte Mechaniker seine wertvolle Zeit mit ihm auf seiner alten Couch verbrachte. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht mehr, ob er nun betrunken oder einfach nur benebelt war.  
Denn der Brünette hing gierig an seinen Lippen und nestelte bereits am Verschluss seiner Jeans herum, hatte ihm das Hemd längst aufgeknöpft und nur noch halb auf den Armen hängen. Steve streifte es ganz ab, ließ es achtlos fallen, als der erhitzte Körper vor ihm nach links abzurutschen drohte. Die Couch war nicht groß genug für sie beide. Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, griff er zu, zog Tony eng an die eigene Brust, hob ihn auf die Arme und trug ihn, einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen drückend, nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer. 

Als Peter am nächsten Morgen ins Wohnzimmer kam, bestaunte er verwirrt das sich bietende Bild: Halb leer getrunkene Weingläser und eine nicht verkorkte Flasche auf dem Glastisch. Zwei leere auf dem Boden danebenstehend. Kissen, die von der Couch gerutscht waren und nicht wieder zurückgelegt. Ein weißes Hemd, ein dunkelblaues und ein nachtblaues Jackett lagen um das Sofa verstreut. Verwirrt wandte er sich ab und ging durch den Flur Richtung Küche, um an der Eingangstür festzustellen, dass fremde, auf Hochglanz poliert Anzugschuhe dort standen.  
In seinem Kopf klickte es.  
Tony Stark war noch im Haus!  
Sich ein breites Grinsen verkneifend lief er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und räumte dort auf. Es war normalerweise nicht seine Art, hinter anderen her zu räumen, doch er kannte seinen Onkel gut genug um zu wissen, wie sehr dieser ein derartiges Chaos hasste. Und er konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn zu sehen, wenn er aufstünde und in die Küche kam. 

Der Teenager sollte recht behalten. Als die beiden Männer wenig später aus dem Obergeschoss herunterkamen, trug der Multimillionär ein dunkles T-Shirt, das ihm gefühlt etwa drei Nummern zu groß sein dürfte. Es war eindeutig von Steve, der ihm peinlich berührt die Treppe hinunterfolgte.  
Tony schnappte sich seine Kleidung aus dem Wohnzimmer, nickte Peter breit grinsend zu und verabschiedete sich knapp von ihm, ehe er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte, sich noch einmal zu dem Blonden wandte und Peter nur noch am Rande sehen konnte, wie er ihm wohl etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und das Haus verließ. 

„Guten Morgen Onkel Steve“, begrüßte er ihn noch immer mit einem unübersehbar amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht, als der Blonde endlich – mit noch immer geröteten Wangen – die Küche betrat. Peter hatte noch nie eine der Bettgeschichten seines Onkels mitbekommen. Und wenn es nach Steve gegangen wäre, wäre das auch so geblieben. Generell hielt er nichts von One-Night-Stands und würde man ihn fragen, wie es gestern dazu gekommen war, könnte er nur verlegen mit den Schultern zucken.  
„Guten… Morgen“, antwortet er etwas steif und wich Peters Blick im ersten Moment aus. Es war ihm noch viel peinlicher, als er selbst gedacht hätte und nun den wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen seines Neffen zu sehen, machte es bei weitem nicht besser.  
„Sag bitte nichts, in Ordnung? Lass… uns einfach frühstücken“, bat er kleinlaut und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch. Peter hatte für drei gedeckt.  
„Okay, aber eine Frage habe ich. Die musst du mir beantworten, ja?“  
Skeptisch hob der Ältere eine Augenbraue und seufzte. Schwerfällig lehnte er sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und nickte dem Teenager auffordernd zu.  
„Also?“  
„Wenn ihr heiratet, nimmst du dann seinen Namen an oder er deinen? Oder wie wäre ein Doppelname? Rogers-Stark oder Stark-Rogers? Ich glaube, Rogers-Stark klingt besser…“  
„PETER!“

„Ein Praktikum bei Stark Industries???“, schrie Ned, als Peter ein paar Tage später beim Mittagessen ihm und MJ erzählt hatte, was Tony Stark von ihm gewollt hatte.  
„Nicht so laut!“, zischte der Brünette und sah sich panisch um. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Mitschüler davon erfuhren. Das war immerhin nur seine Sache!  
„Ja, ich darf jeden Tag nach der Schule vorbeikommen und Mr. Stark zeigt mir heute Abend, woran ich arbeiten kann. Er meinte, jemanden wie mich will er im Forschungsteam bei den Junior-Mitarbeitern haben. Steve war am Anfang nicht wirklich begeistert, aber jetzt findet er es glaube ich, ganz gut…“  
„Das ist cool, Peter! Du wirst da noch voll berühmt werden. Immerhin bist du nach Stark selbst der schlaueste Kopf in dem Laden“, erklärte MJ trocken und schenkte ihm ein Grinsen.  
„Jetzt mach mal Halblang. So schlau bin ich gar nicht und Mr. Stark hat jede Menge tolle Leute in dem Laden! Ich freu mich aber total drauf. Das wird bestimmt cool…!“  
„Das ist der Wahnsinn!! Du machst ein Praktikum bei Stark Industries!“, flüsterte Ned ehrfürchtig und starrte ihn die restliche Mittagspause nur noch mit offenem Mund an. 

„Willkommen Peter! Willkommen bei Stark Industries! Schön, dass du dem Praktikum zugestimmt hast!“, begrüßte ihn am Nachmittag Tony selbst, als er am Empfang seinen Namen genannt hatte und die Empfangsdame ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln in einen großen Besprechungsraum gebracht hatte.  
„Hallo Mr. Stark“, gab er kleinlaut zurück, etwas erschlagen von all der Größe und Geschäftigkeit um sie herum.  
„Du sollst mich doch Tony nennen. Bei ‚Mr. Stark‘ komm ich mir vor wie ein alter Mann mit grauen Haaren. Und soo schlecht, sehe ich doch noch gar nicht aus, oder? Hat dein Onkel etwa behauptet, ich sähe alt aus?“, redete der Firmenchef viel zu schnell auf den Teenager ein, der zusammenzuckte und eilig den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nicht doch, Mr… Tony, Sir, ganz und gar nicht!“  
Die Miene des Erwachsenen hellte sich noch weiter auf, Peter glaubte, sogar ein kleines Funkeln hinter der getönten Brille zu erkennen. Er trug einen grauen Anzug ohne Krawatte und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren offen. Man konnte den Ansatz des T-Shirts sehen, das er darunter trug. Peters Gedanken drifteten einen winzigen Augenblick ab, als er sich vorstellte, wie Steve ihn anstarren würde und er grinste kurz in sich hinein.  
Tony bekam das Gott sei Dank nicht mit und führte ihn eilig in den zwölften Stock hinauf, in eines der großen Tec-Labore, wo er ihm unter anderem Dr. Banner vorstellte und er gemeinsam mit ihm und Ms. Romanoff zusammenarbeiten durfte.  
Die Zeit im Stark Tower verging viel zu schnell. Die Wochen vergingen und Peter verbrachte beinahe jede freie Minute dort. Und abends, angeblich, weil es schon dunkel wurde, brachte Tony ihn nach Hause.  
Steve hatte versucht, ihm nicht zu begegnen, sich aus dem Haus geschlichen, wenn Peter heim kam, viel zu peinlich war ihm sein Ausrutscher. Doch als Tony anfing, auf ihn zu warten, um noch mit ihm zu sprechen, gab er seufzend nach. Beinahe täglich saß der Firmenchef inzwischen nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in seinem Wohnzimmer.  
Anfangs hatte er noch ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil er so wenig zuhause war, jetzt, wo er und Peter endlich wieder besser miteinander auskamen. Doch da der Junge ohnehin so viel Zeit bei Stark Industries verbrachte, verschwand es nach wieder. Stattdessen war Tony immer präsenter. Steves Verlangen nach dem attraktiven Firmeninhaber war nach der ersten heißen Nacht bei weitem nicht verschwunden. Zwar landeten sie nicht jede Nacht im Bett, aber die ein oder andere anregende Küsserei auf der Couch konnte er nicht leugnen. Es war ihm erstaunlich leicht gefallen, sich auf Tony einzulassen. Normalerweise liefen die langen und ausgiebigen Gesprächsabende dem ersten Sex voraus und nicht hinterher. 

„Sag mal, Onkel Steve, seid ihr jetzt eigentlich so richtig zusammen?“, wollte Peter nach fast vier Wochen Praktikum wissen, nachdem sich Tony erneut vor dem Frühstück aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte.  
Der Blonde verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Tee und beeilte sich, die Tasse abzustellen, um sie nicht noch fallen zu lassen vor Schreck.  
„P-Peter, wie… wie kommst du nur auf sowas?“, entgegnete er mit hektischen roten Flecken auf den Wangen, die sein Neffe amüsiert schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahm.  
„Ach, komm, verkauf mich nicht für dumm! Ich weiß doch längst, dass Tony fast mehr Zeit hier verbringt als im Stark Tower. Und er fährt mich doch nur nach Hause, um einen Vorwand zu haben, dich zu sehen. Ich bin 15, keine 5 mehr… Und ich freue mich für dich. Für euch. Ich glaube, ihr seid ein tolles Team zusammen.“  
Steve schluckte und sah seinen Neffen ernst an.  
„Meinst du das wirklich so?“, fragte er vorsichtig und lotete die Grenzen aus.  
Peter hatte viel mitgemacht mit Steves Outing. Noch ein Grund, warum dieser immer versucht hatte, alle potentiellen Partner von ihm fernzuhalten. Erst bei Tony hatte das nicht mehr geklappt. Und dabei wusste Steve inzwischen längst, dass dieser eigentlich eine große Schwäche für hübsche Frauen hatte.  
Der Jüngere nickte bekräftigend, was ihn erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Nur leider gab es da noch etwas, das er ihm sagen müsste…  
„Ehm… Würdest du dann... heute Abend mit uns gemeinsam essen? Nur wir drei?“  
„Logisch, bei einem guten Essen sag ich doch nie nein, das weißt du! Soll ich noch was besorgen, wenn ich unterwegs bin? Soll ich Tony einladen?“  
„Nein, danke, das mach ich gleich selbst… Ich… klär das mit ihm ab. Sagen wir um 7? Schafft ihr das beide?“  
Erneut nickte Peter und stand schließlich auf. 

Der Tag war ruhig verlaufen, selbst im Labor hatte es nichts Besonderes gegeben nach der Schule und Peter saß nun auf dem Heimweg bei Tony im Auto (heute nicht mit der Limousine, sondern dem schicken orangefarbenen Sportwagen, der sogar ganz alleine fahren konnte!) auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
Tony war für Peters Geschmack etwas zu still und so versuchte er ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, was nur mäßig klappen wollte.  
„Ich bin aber echt froh, dass Steve mir jetzt auch offiziell gesagt hat, dass ihr ein Paar seid. Das seid ihr doch, oder? Also so richtig zusammen? Das find ich super! Wurde Zeit, dass er mal jemanden findet. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann er zuletzt eine Beziehung hatte. Oder ob er jemals einen langfristigen Freund hatte...“  
Der Firmenchef nickte ihm nur gedankenverloren zu und Peter gab auf. Er saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen, doch Steve war niemand, der mit Neuigkeiten einfach zur Tür hereinplatzte. Also musste er das gesamte Abendessen inklusive Nachtisch über sich ergehen lassen, bis er endlich erfuhr, warum sie heute alle so offiziell zusammensaßen.  
Und es war bei weitem nicht das, was Peter erwartete.  
Steve schickte ihn und Tony bereits ins Wohnzimmer, mit den Worten, er käme sofort nach. Dort schwiegen sich die beiden an und der Ältere wich jedem Blickkontakt konsequent aus.  
„Ist es so schlimm, was ihr mir sagen wollt?“, flüsterte Peter grade, als sein Onkel den Raum wieder betrat. Zumindest hatte Peter seinen Onkel erwartet. Aber wer da im Türrahmen stand… das war doch…?  
„Captain America?“, entfuhr es ihm erstaunt und er blinzelte mehrmals um sicher zu gehen, nicht einer Halluzination erlegen zu sein.  
Der in einen dunkelblauen Kampfanzug samt Maske und Schild gekleidete Mann nickte ihm langsam zu, kam näher und lehnte den Vibranium-Schild gegen die Couch.  
„Peter“, erklang seine Stimme und Peters Kinnlade klappte auf.  
Unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder irgendwie zu reagieren, beobachtete er, wie Cap die Maske vom Kopf zog und ihn verschmitzt anlächelte.  
„Du bist Captain America“, brachte er schließlich raus und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „DU BIST CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!“  
Steve zuckte unter diesem Ausruf erstmal zusammen, brachte dann aber doch ein Lächeln zustande.  
„Ja, sieht so aus, oder…?!“  
„Deswegen die ganzen verkorksten Arbeitszeiten! Die plötzlichen spontanen Ausflüge vom Büro aus, von wegen Teambildungsmaßnahmen!“, plapperte Peter los, dem immer mehr Lichter aufgingen. All die Jahre hatte Steve das vor ihm geheim gehalten. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm war beleidigt, ein genauso kleiner Teil sauer auf sich selbst, dass er das nicht längst erkannt hatte. Aber wie hätte er bitte seinen schüchternen, manchmal sehr nervenden Onkel, der es kaum schaffte, sich gegen ihn als Halbwüchsigen durchzusetzen, mit dem Nationalhelden in Verbindung bringen sollen? Er kannte Captain America nur aus den Medien, war ihm nie persönlich begegnet. Zumindest nicht bis heute.  
Ein kurzer Blick zu Tony machte ihm bewusst, dass dieser es wohl schon länger wusste. Und auch das machte ihn ein kleines bisschen eifersüchtig. Aber Herr Gott nochmal! Sein Onkel war CAPTAIN AMERICA!!! Er sprang um ihn herum, besah sich die Kampfausrüstung von allen Seiten und versuchte sogar, den Schild anzuheben. Er war deutlich leichter als der Teenager erwartet hätte, aber dennoch so schwer, dass er ihn lieber wieder sinken ließ, als er ihn ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden hochbekommen hatte.  
„Jetzt sag mir nur noch, dass du auch noch ein Avenger bist“, lachte er Tony an und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen.  
„Ironman, freut mich, so ganz offiziell“, machte der Firmenleiter endlich den Mund wieder auf und sah Peter dabei so ernst an, dass dieser gar nicht anders konnte, als in der Bewegung zu erstarren, sich an seinem eigenen Lachen fast zu verschlucken und ihn fassungslos anzustarren.  
„Woah, warte, das war ein Scherz, oder?“, fand er schließlich seine Stimme wieder und blinzelte zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her. Steve hatte sich inzwischen in den Sessel der Couch gegenüber fallen lassen und zog die Handschuhe aus. Er grinste.  
„Ich wusste, er würde mir nicht glauben, wenn ich den Anzug nicht auch anziehe. Aber du meintest ja, das wäre zu viel des Guten“, jammerte der Dunkelhaarige los und warf theatralisch die Arme hoch.  
„Hey, du machst immer so viel kaputt um dich rum, ich wollte nur mein Heim schützen“, feixte Steve und Peter klappte schon wieder der Mund auf. Das war ihr Ernst!  
Steve Rogers war Captain America. Und Tony Stark war Ironman.  
„Ich mache viel kaputt? Das ist doch eine glatte Lüge!“, entrüstet setzte Tony sich auf, grinste aber ebenfalls.  
„Moment, Moment, heißt das, dass du… ehm…“, Peters Blick huschte über Tonys Brust. Es war ein Gerücht, dass Ironman zwar ein Mensch war, aber nicht ohne einen Teil des Anzugs überleben konnte. Dann müsste Tony doch…?  
Der Milliardär nickte ihm zu und löste die dunkle Krawatte, knöpfte langsam den oberen Teil des Hemds auf und entblößte den dort sitzenden, schwach vor sich hin leuchtenden Arc-Reactor.  
„Wow!“  
„Mach den Mund wieder zu, Peter… Sonst fliegt noch eine Fliege rein“, der Ältere legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Der hält mich am Leben, so sieht es aus.“  
„Wie kannst du nur deine Identität geheim halten? Das sieht doch jeder sofort, wenn du dich ausziehst!“  
Peter hatte schneller gesprochen, als sein Hirn in der Lage war, die Frage nochmal zu überdenken. Er sah, wie Steve peinlich berührt zur Seite wegsah, doch der Dunkelhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich hätte damit gar kein Problem, aber so ein paar Leute wollen nicht, dass unsere Identitäten bekannt werden… Also… Versuche ich den körperlichen Kontakt mit anderen auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Ich sagte, ich versuche es“, betonte er, als er Steves zweifelndem Blick begegnete.  
„Und wenigstens bei den körperlichen Kontakten hältst du dich inzwischen ja brav zurück, nicht wahr? Seit du Onkel Steve hast?“, warf Peter versöhnlich ein, der schon fürchtete, jetzt einen wunden Punkt erwischt zu haben.  
„Ja… Ja, das tut er“, schmunzelte sein Onkel nachsichtig und streckte sich in dem Sessel kurz aus. 

Wie gern hätte er Ned und MJ davon erzählt! Wie sehr brannten ihm die Neuigkeiten unter den Fingernägeln, doch er hatte hoch und heilig versprechen müssen, es für sich zu behalten. Ein „Familiengeheimnis“ hatte Steve es genannt und Peter wurde bei dem Begriff ganz warm ums Herz. Er kramte in der Pause am Donnerstagabend das Foto seiner Mutter aus seiner Brieftasche, das er, solange er sich erinnern konnte, immer bei sich trug. Er saß in der Mensa auf einem der hohen Barhocker am Tresen, wo ihm die junge Angestellte grade einen frischen Smoothie hingestellt hatte. Er war nahezu alleine in dem weitläufigen Raum und es war ungewöhnlich still. Aber immerhin war es weit nach sieben und der Großteil der Belegschaft dürfte schon Feierabend haben.  
Marys Foto hielt er fest in der Hand. Sie lächelte ihn freudig strahlend an wie immer und sofort dachte er wieder daran, wie Steve nicht müde wurde, ihm von ihrer Liebe zu ihrem Sohn zu erzählen. Seit Tony fast täglich bei ihnen war, waren die Geschichten etwas weniger geworden. Er hatte so viel um die Ohren gehabt, dass sie kaum noch abends zusammengesessen hatten. Dennoch war der Gedanke an sie nie weit weg.  
„Hey Peter!“, wurde er aus seinen Erinnerung gerissen, zuckte zusammen und ließ vor Schreck das kleine Foto fallen.  
„Hey… Hey, Pepper, Sie haben mich erschreckt…!“, entschuldigte er sich, stieg von dem Hocker herunter und wollte sich grade nach dem Foto bücken, als jemand das Bild vor ihm hochhob.  
„Ja, das kann sie gut, unsere Pepper, Leute erschrecken“, hörte er Tony gut gelaunt sagen, „Du solltest damit wirk-… wer ist das?“  
Peter sah wieder auf und registrierte den verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck des Größeren.  
„Das ist meine Mutter. Ist ein etwas älteres Foto, da war sie so um die 17 glaub ich…“, erklärte er und wollte das kleine Bild schon aus Tonys Fingern ziehen, doch dieser starrte es weiter regungslos an.  
„Das ist deine Mutter?“, vergewisserte sich der Ältere noch einmal und Peter gefiel der Tonfall nicht, in dem er das fragte. Stimmte etwas nicht?  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, zog dem Firmenchef das Foto nun doch aus den Fingern und packte es eilig wieder weg.  
„Ja, das ist sie…“  
„Wie alt... bist du nochmal, Junge?“  
„Tony! Sag nicht...! Du hast doch nicht etwa…!“, hörte er Pepper, die wohl schneller verstand, was hinter Tonys Worten steckte als Peter selbst. Verwirrt erwiderte er den Blick der braunen Augen und schüttelte knapp den Kopf.  
„Ich bin 15, das weißt du doch…?“  
„Tja, Pete, dann sieht es wohl so aus, dass ich nunja. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn du mich künftig nicht mehr „Tony“ sondern „Dad“ nennen würdest?“

„Du hattest einen One-Night-Stand mit Mary?“, fragte Steve bis zu einem gewissen Grade zerknirscht, als Tony und Peter zwei Stunden später in seiner Küche saßen. Tony wirkte gefasst, vielleicht etwas überrascht und grinste Peter knapp an. Der Teenager selbst schien dagegen total begeistert.  
Gut, Steve konnte nicht von der Hand weisen, dass sich die beiden nicht nur in ihrer Intelligenz durchaus ähnelten. Und Mary hatte nie erzählt, wer der Vater ihres Kindes sein könnte. Dieses Geheimnis war ihr zu wichtig. Steve erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass sie irgendwann, wenn sie danach gefragt wurde, nur noch mit einem „war eine einmalige Sache“ geantwortet hatte. Tony war in ihrem Alter gewesen. Und er sah damals ganz sicher auch schon sehr gut aus. Konnte es also wirklich sein…?  
„Lass uns doch einfach einen Vaterschaftstest machen. Dann wissen wir es sicher.“  
Vorsichtig nickte Steve. Wenn Tony Peters Vater war, hätte er ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren.  
„Falls Peter das möchte. Immerhin geht das in erster Linie euch beide etwas an…?“  
Begeisterung strahlte ihm seitens seines Neffen entgegen.  
„Also gut, dann machen wir einen Vaterschaftstest!“

Tony Stark wäre nicht Tony Stark, wenn er lange auf ein Testergebnis warten müsste. Bereits am Wochenende saßen sie mit den Ergebnissen, die in seinem eigenen Labor erstellt worden waren, wieder zusammen. Und feierten. Steve nahm den Umstand, dass sein Partner auch der Vater seines Neffen war, noch mit etwas gemischten Gefühlen zur Kenntnis. Doch er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, es gut zu finden, als Peter Tony zaghaft ansah und ihn mit roten Wangen „Dad“ nannte.  
Er wusste, dass das gute Verhältnis zu diesem widerspenstigen, wundervollen, gehorsamen und manchmal rebellischen Teenager auch auf Tonys Draht zu ihm beruhte. Und er liebte ihn dafür. Er liebte ihn für all das, was er war. Für all das, was er für Peter war. 

Und so lagen sie 4 Monate später zusammen an einem Sonntag auf dem Sofa, im Fernsehen lief eine Comedy-Serie, auf die keiner wirklich achtete. So könnte das Leben bleiben. Genauso, wie es jetzt war.  
Entspannt seufzte er auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die blonden Haare, zog Tony enger an sich heran und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, als seine Finger zärtlich über den schmalen Weißgold-Ring an Tonys linker Hand strichen.  
Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss.  
„Ich bin zuhause“, hörten sie den Teenager durch den Flur rufen.  
„Dad? Pops? Seid ihr da?“  
„Im Wohnzimmer“, gab Tony zurück und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
„Willkommen zuhause“, begrüßte Steve ihn, als er den Raum betrat.  
Peter druckste einen Moment im Türrahmen herum, kam näher, blieb vor ihnen stehen und holte tief Luft.  
„Dad, Pops. Ich muss euch da was sagen.“  
Und mit diesen Worten zog er eine rote Maske aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche...


End file.
